


Myrtle

by WanSue



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU root - Freeform, Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Gen, Human Experimentation, No Beta, Self-Harm, Self-Insert - Original Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: La vida de un Personaje Original Femenino que se reencarnó desde nuestro mundo al de Naruto, pero sin tener ni idea de dónde estaba.
Kudos: 1





	Myrtle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Myrtle - English Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564516) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue)



Cuando al despertar abro los ojos tengo que volver a cerrarlos. Todo a mi alrededor es borroso, y ni siquiera parece que esté en mi cama. Una vez vuelvo a intentar mirar mi alrededor creo que empiezo a hacerme una idea de donde estoy, por así decirlo. Por eso es que empiezo a revolverme, golpeando las paredes de cristal que me rodean y gritando sin éxito.

No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, siendo 'aquí' un tubo de cristal relleno de lo que creo que es agua en una habitación bien iluminada. Tengo la terrible sospecha de que me encuentro en un laboratorio, sostenida por el extraño aparato que me permite respirar aquí encerrada, y el estado de desnudez en que me encuentro, y no me gusta un pelo. Además, esto de no poder ver claramente por culpa del agua sólo sirve para ponerme más nerviosa.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders, y creo que me han secuestrado.

No sé si es de día o de noche, no dispongo de ninguna manera en que medir el tiempo más que cuando intuyo la forma de una persona paseando por el supuesto laboratorio. No soy la única persona aquí, creo que hay más encerrados de la misma forma que yo, aunque a veces los saquen de sus cilindros.

No siempre vuelven, y cuando lo hacen no tienen el mismo aspecto. O, quizás, no son los mismos de antes, no es que pueda decirlo cuando el extremo de mi capacidad está en diferenciarlos por los colores que compongan sus formas.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders y aún no sé que es peor; ver como otra gente va desapareciendo o esperar por mi turno. (1)

Poco a poco, creo que los cilindros van quedándose vacíos. Ya ha pasado varias veces, que la persona de blanco los vacíe y los apague en lugar de rellenarlos otra vez. No me gusta, hace que este lugar se vuelva aún más macabro de lo que ya es.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders y tengo miedo.

La persona de blanco me sacó hoy de mi cilindro.

Y después me metió algo de una probeta que no sé que és pero dolió tanto que creo que me desmayé.

A menos que haya sido un sueño.

Espero que lo haya sido.

De todas formas, vuelvo a estar en mi cilindro.

Es mejor que si no hubiera vuelto.

Creo.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders. No sé qué va a ser de mí.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders y me han vuelto a sacar de mi cilindro, aunque no veo a la persona de blanco por aquí.

Son unos seres con máscaras blancas los que me rodean esta vez.

No hablan, ni tampoco me llevan al otro lado del laboratorio para inyectarme cosas. Uno de ellos me carga a la espalda y me sacan de allí muy rápido.

No veo mis alrededores, está bastante oscuro y lo poco que llego a captar es un borrón verdoso.

Los nervios hacen que me duela el estómago.

¿Quiénes son éstos? ¿Por qué no estaban antes en el laboratorio? ¿Dónde está la persona de blanco?

El sitio en el que estaba antes, ¿era una experimentación sancionada por el gobierno? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Aunque no supiera cómo había llegado al laboratorio, aunque me pasase los días temiendo por mi vida y levantando una teoría detrás de otra, esa situación no es comparable con esto de ahora.

Mi cerebro siempre corre de más cuando se trata de imaginar los más horribles escenarios, y soy consciente que al nivel en que me encuentro cualquiera de estos podría hacerme mucho daño sin que pudiese defenderme. (2)

Me atemoriza preguntar a dónde vamos.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders y no sé qué me ha pasado.

Pensaba que toda la gente aquí era enorme pero en realidad es que he encogido. No sé qué me hizo la persona de blanco en el laboratorio pero soy como un niño pequeño físicamente. Ahora que puedo verme el pelo no es del mismo color rubio arena de antes, sino negro. Mi piel no tiene pigmentación alguna, aunque eso no me extraña tanto, porque a saber cuánto tiempo he pasado sin que el sol roce mi piel.

Ni siquiera puedo verme la cara porque el sitio al que me trajeron no tiene un espejo.

Es un sitio extraño.

Al igual que el laboratorio es completamente interior, solo que nos enseñan a pelear. ¿Creo?

Me da mala espina.

La gente aquí no tiene expresión, salvo los niños, y ni siquiera todos ellos son capaces de sonreir.

No les culpo, no es que este sitio sea un paragón de alegría.

Hay algunos que no recuerdan su nombre, y sólo responden a números o nombres de animales.

Me llamo Myrtle Sanders y este nombre es lo único que tengo mío; ni mi cuerpo es el mismo que antes.

Pensar en el tiempo antes de que despertara en el laboratorio es cada vez más difícil. Hay cosas que se me están olvidando, como el sabor de la comida de mi abuela o el argumento de mis novelas preferidas.

Menos mal que era una paranoica ya antes, o correría el riesgo de perder mi nombre.

Pienso esto mientras que con controlados movimientos y mano firme corto los músculos de mi muslo interior izquierdo.

Creo que sé lo que están haciendo con nosotros, lavándonos el cerebro para que lo olvidemos todo salvo las órdenes que le convengan al mandamás de turno, y si he de ser sincera, no sé cuanto tiempo podré resistirlo.

Al mismo tiempo, si paso demasiado tiempo resistiendo su acondicionamiento podrían acabar matándome, y no quiero eso. Tengo que aceptar perder mi sentido del yo si quiero seguir viva, pero no quiero porque es lo único que me queda.

Y por eso corto mi nombre en mi pierna cuidadosamente antes de que se me acabe el tiempo.

"Sí, Danzo-sama".

Mis palabras son repetidas en eco por el recluta que voy a combatir.

Creo que hoy es el día en que mi combate continuará hasta la muerte de uno de nosotros, y si de algo estoy segura, es de que no seré yo.

El objetivo está en el punto de mira. La herramienta toma la oportunidad que se presenta.

Es la primera misión en solitario de la herramienta. La herramienta cumple sus órdenes sin complicaciones.

La herramienta no regresa inmediatamente al Centro de Operaciones. La herramienta encontró una marca extraña en la pierna, que no incapacita la función física pero no parece natural.

'Miru Tei Arena' dice la marca.

La herramienta desconoce el significado.

La herramienta observa en silencio al objetivo. Éste es ruidoso e incomprensible.

La herramienta no es el único recurso que vigila al objetivo. Comprensible; el objetivo posee una energía antinatural.

Danzo-sama le ha otorgado a la herramienta un compañero para su misión. El arma es eficiente en el cumplimiento de su deber.

El arma ha sido enviada a una misión conjunta con herramientas que existen fuera de RAÍZ.

El arma no regresa al Centro de Operaciones cuando su misión finaliza.

La herramienta reconoce cierto grado de curiosidad por el motivo de esto.

La herramienta sale con discrección del Centro de Operaciones. Va en una misión no sancionada por Danzo-sama.

La herramienta considera necesario observar el estado del arma. (3)

El arma responde ahora únicamente a la designación 'Sai'. Sai ha cambiado. Quiere entender las emociones, propias y ajenas. Sai no volverá a RAÍZ.

La herramienta aprueba su decisión.

La herramienta se prepara para salir de incógnito nuevamente.

Sai quiere establecer comunicación.

La herramienta no entiende porqué, pero Sai recibe más respeto por ser quién es que Danzo-sama.

La herramienta debe proteger ese secreto.

Sai conduce la herramienta a las salas de T&I, habiéndo pedido permiso primero.

Sai ya no sigue a Danzo-sama, sino a la Hokage.

La Hokage duda de la lealtad de Danzo-sama, y eso puede debilitar la posición de la Villa.

La herramienta no posee un sello en la lengua. La herramienta no ha participado en ninguna misión en compañía de agentes que no pertenecieran a RAÍZ.

La herramienta cumple con su primer deber: la protección de la Villa.

Danzo-sama está atacando a la Hokage.

Su curso de acción no tiene sentido. Danzo-sama inculcó a la herramienta que la protección de la Villa lo es todo, y que el método óptimo para esto era serle fiel.

Sin embargo, con su ataque Danzo-sama está debilitando a la Villa.

Es una irresponsabilidad.

Danzo-sama escogió el peor momento para volverse contra la Villa.

Konoha se encuentra bajo el ataque de Akatsuki es estos momentos, apenas unas horas tras la resolución del conflicto presentado por Danzo-sama.

El enemigo sobrepasa a la herramienta y al resto de agentes.

El cuerpo de la herramienta ha sido empalado por un escombro en sus esfuerzos por proteger civiles. La herramienta es consciente de que a menos que sea tratada por un medic-nin su posibilidad de experimentar una mejoría significativa disminuye, y con ésta la probabilidad de continuar siendo un recurso útil al final del día.

La herramienta está convencida de haber perdido el conocimiento durante la invasión de Konoha.

La herramienta abre los ojos en una instalación similar a las de RAÍZ, pero con tubos de cristal vacío ocupando la mayor parte del espacio.

Un tubo está ocupado; una mujer joven, de rizado cabello rubio y desnuda se encuentra dentro. Abre los ojos, verdes, y mira a la herramienta con un tipo de emoción que la herramienta es incapaz de describir.

"Este fue el principio de tu nacimiento", dice. La herramienta no comprende. La herramienta ha habitado siempre en el Centro de Operaciones.

"Vive, Myrtle. Eres mucho más que una mera herramienta".

La herramienta abre los ojos. Sai es lo primero que la herramienta ve, rostro impasible, equipamiento desastrado. Alrededor la Villa se ha vuelto un mar de escombros.

La herramienta se pone en pie para seguir a Sai. Sai va a buscar a Uzumaki-san.

La herramienta ha finalizado el examen médico obligatorio. La herramienta ha sido llamada para comparecer ante la Hokage. La herramienta se encuentra flanqueada por Sai y el resto de miembros del Equipo 7.

La Hokage agradece a la herramienta su colaboración en la detención de Danzo-sama y la ayuda prestada contra Akatsuki.

La Hokage inquiere acerca de una manera de llamar a la herramienta que no sea herramienta.

La herramienta permanece en silencio mientras trata de recordar.

Esa marca en la pierna de la herramienta podría ser su nueva designación.

La herramienta descubre bajo las capas de equipamiento la marca.

"Miru Tei Arena" comunica la herramienta. "La herramienta será designada así".

"¿Cómo se escribe?" pregunta la secretaria. La herramienta señala la marca en la pierna.

La Hokage y su secretaria observan la pierna de la herramienta. Hatake-taicho y Yamato-sempai e incluso Uzumaki-san se acercan a leer mi futura designación.

"Lamento informarle, Miru-san, pero los aquí presentes somos incapaces de entender lo escrito en estas cicatrices. ¿Le importa si lo escribo tal y como suena?"

La herramienta indica con un gesto que la manera en que se escriba su designación no tiene importancia.

'Miru Tei' comienza una nueva etapa de su existencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo dos semanas con esta historia dándome vueltas y no me dejaba concentrarme en nada más realmente. La manera en que está escrita es experimental, y no estoy siquiera convencida de que lo que era su premisa original esté bien traída, pero me gusta como ha quedado y espero no ser la única que pueda disfrutarla.
> 
> Buenas noches a todos.
> 
> (1) [Myrtle despertó cuando la mente original de la niña en que se había reencarnado se quebró tras el experimento de Orochimaru; es decir, su cuerpo ya ha pasado por una experimentación y por eso despertó. Como fue un éxito intermedio Orochimaru la mantuvo con vida para regresar a ella posteriormente.]
> 
> (2) [Myrtle fue capaz de conservar mucha de su personalidad y recuerdos a diferencia de los otros niños en el laboratorio de Orochimaru porque ella era una adulta antes de despertar allí y además se pasó todo el tiempo hablándose a sí misma y recordándose su nombre. En la situación en que se encontraba, sus recuerdos y su nombre son las únicas cosas que posee.]
> 
> (3) [Esto último ilustra con pocas frases varios años de lavado de cerebro. Muestra sus primeros pasos como ANBU ROOT, su primera misión en la Villa -vigilar a Naruto-, conocer a Sai -aproximadamente unos tres años antes de que Danzo le enviara al Equipo 7 como topo-. No lo reconoce pero siente cierto apego por él después de 3 años compartiendo varias misiones, incluso si no es capaz de recordar su pasado, ni su resistencia.]


End file.
